Affinity
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Six months after Luke disappears, Monica gives John hope. R&R Please!


Title: Affinity

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Six months after Luke disappears, Monica gives John hope.

Keywords: Pre-X-Files, Takes place when Monica is assisting John on a case that involves his son.

Notes: Affinity: Attractive Force, Attraction & Sympathy.

Monica watched silently as John drowned himself in his missing son's files. Since they had started this case, she had felt a strong and rather unusual determination to help this man get his son back. Even though they had only been working together for almost six months, the strong desire and determination had not ceased and only fueled the desire to continue. She knew she would do whatever it takes to help him find his son and put the case to rest even if it were the last thing she would do.

Reluctantly taking in a deep breath, Monica moved forward into the room where John still silently refused to put the file down. Her reassuring presence still unable to break John's trance like state, Monica quietly came up behind John and gently placed her hand on John's shoulder before she began to speak.

"John, it's been a long day, you're tired, go home and get some rest." She spoke softly

For what seemed like an eternity, John reluctantly placed the file onto the desk.

"Don't give me any of that crap, Monica, How the hell do you expect me to go rest while my son is still out there somewhere? I can't fail him!" He nearly broke

Monica swallowed before speaking once more "John…"

"I can't keep going on like this! I can't rest until I find him, what kind of father would I be if I give up now?" he said as he placed his head in his hands

Monica moved to take a seat beside him "I'm not telling to you to give up John, that's not the man you are and I know you won't fail, but John you can't just keep on going like your invincible. What good will you be to Luke like this? You deserve a break and I promised you that I would do everything in my power to help you find your son, John and we will." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly

John sighed as he took everything in. From loosing Luke to the divorce from Barbara three months ago and all of the restless nights him and Monica had endured, nothing had been easy for either of them and he knew full well that Monica had been working equally hard on this case as much as he had if not, more. He knew he had owed her much more than he could offer.

He finally rose from his chair and picked up the file once more before heading over towards the coat rack.

"Where are going?"

"To take your advice." Doggett said bluntly in a defeated tone of voice

Before he could reach the door, Monica was head on his heels and grasped his shoulder, stopping him from any further movement.

"I have an idea…"

"What?" He almost demanded

"I want to show you something." She said as she grabbed her own coat and turned off the office lights

Hoping to lighten the mood, she playfully shoved Doggett out the door before closing it behind her and ushered him down the hall.

Doggett looked at her quizzically "Where are we going?" he questioned

"You'll see."

As difficult as it was, Monica had managed to convince John to take her car.

"I'm serious Monica, you know I don't like surprises." He said as he looked out of the passenger window watching the day as it slowly descended to dusk

"I know. You've made that obviously clear, but if I know you, I think you'll like this. Just trust me on this, John." She said and couldn't help but smile absently to herself as she stared straight ahead before she made a right hand turn

"Monica, where are you taking me?" John insisted

Monica looked over at him and smiled again before turning back to the road.

After heading out of the city, Monica came to a full stop on top of a hill where the entire city was in full view from below the sunset. She took one last look at John before exiting the car. "Come on."

John heaved a heavy sigh before finally deciding to exit the car and he placed his hands in his pockets as he examined the area. They were parked on a hilltop and he was able to observe the entire city from where he was standing, the sky, which was now turning into several shades of oranges and reds. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything like this or even saw anything so beautiful. He turned at the sound of Monica's voice which brought him out of his reverie.

"John, over here…you can see it all from here." She said standing near the edge of the hill and she motioned for him to come towards her

John took one last look around the hills where they were parked before reluctantly coming up beside Monica. They both stood in absolute silence while they took in the serenity of the descending twilight before Monica had decided to speak.

"You know, I used to come up here when I was younger…when I first found out I was adopted." She spoke softly, her gaze never once leaving the beautiful scenery before them which was now turning into twilight

John looked over towards her "You…you never told me you were adopted…" he managed

"I know and I'm sorry. It's always been a touchy subject for me…" she trailed off as she watched the sun start to seep into the earth

John almost unconsciously placed his hand on her shoulder

"It's alright. I know I'm not adopted but, I can imagine what you might have gone through…and I don't know if I could have handled it."

Monica finally turned to face John before looking down and shaking her head

"I mean, don't get me wrong…I loved them vastly…and I still do. Even when I found out about it, I didn't love them any less. It didn't bother me weather they were my biological parents or not, they were still my parents, John. They took me into their home, loved and cared for me as their own and I couldn't ask for anything more."

John watched Monica as she spoke but couldn't help but felt that there was something she wasn't saying. He gingerly started to rub her back as she bit her lip. "…Then, what is it?" he pressed

"It's…just that, when I found out at the time, I couldn't imagine not being related to them. We did everything together, and we still check up on each other nearly everyday, so I came to the conclusion I didn't want to know who my real parents were, I didn't want to know." She couldn't help but smile at the gesture as John rubbed her back

They both returned to the scene before them as the city now glowed in the twilight. "I wish I had something like that, my family was usually on the go and my parents were always busy with work."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, One older sister and one younger brother, Lisa and Daniel…they live across the country though." He said as he ran his free hand through his hair "What about you?"

"Only child that I know of, that is." She said with a sigh "Though I wonder what it must be like…"

"Trust me, you didn't miss much. We would fight every chance we got." John chuckled at the memory

Monica couldn't help but laugh some

"I see."

Almost unconsciously, they both felt their fingers entwine with one another before their hands clasped into a tight and reassuring squeeze. John smiled down at their hands before turning his attention back to the sparkling city beneath them. "It's so beautiful…I haven't been out like this in a while."

Monica returned the same reassuring squeeze.

"I would really like to thank you for bringing me out here tonight, Monica and for everything you have done for me, I know It hasn't been easy on either of us. I have to admit it…I really needed this. For the first time in so many months I feel I can do this, I know my son is counting on me and I'll do whatever it takes to find him."

"We're going to find him John…I promise." She said reassuringly as they watched as the glistening twilight settled into nightfall

END


End file.
